


A Beautiful Voice

by RizaHawkeye1380



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cute, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Flame Alchemy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Ishval Civil War, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Royai - Freeform, Tissues, cause they deserve to be happy, mentions ishval civil war, roy mustang can play guitar, roy mustang can sing, roy sings in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaHawkeye1380/pseuds/RizaHawkeye1380
Summary: Roy Mustang learns the guitar and can sing. But he only wants to sing to one person. Suggested by @mikadziel on Tumblr





	A Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Royai fic that I'm posting on ao3 and I just hope you enjoy it!

Roy Mustang a rascle of a boy always wished for something in his life to make it complete from girls to money to fame so one day Madame Christmas decided to teach him a lesson to get what he wanted he’d just need a voice and an instrument.

By the age of ten his voice was developing faster than many others many times his professors would ask for his help using him as an example as to what the boys and girls should be aiming to be.

By the age of twelve he had enough pocket money to acquire his own instrument a guitar and every time he played his voice sounded in resonance with his guitar.

When he enlisted in the military, sometimes after hours the men would go out in the bars and they always invited Mustang for the sing alongs. Often times they laughed with joy, and often times they listened with silence as Roy drunkenly sang about love and life.

As young Roy Mustang was living the life of luxury he always wanted in a way to put it good status great pay one thing left stood in his way. Her name was Elizabeth Hawkeye she was a sharp shooting prodigy and quite a beauty Mustang yearned to have someone like her as he kept to himself most of the time, many of the women he’d meet weren’t exactly up to standard to him.

As time passed Mustang decided it was time to relax from a hard days work. What better way than to take a warm shower in the barracks of his sector What he didn’t know is the women better known as Riza was in charge of guarding hours for that time of day. As she walked in she heard a beautiful tone and voice.

_I’m singing in the shower, just singing in the shower, what a glorious feeling and I’m happy again~_

Riza was surprised to say the least. She had never heard Roy sing before. But as he kept singing, she found herself smiling as Roy kept singing.

Roy stopped for a moment and looked behind him. He didn’t see anything or amyone. But he still felt like someone was listening to him, yet he kept singing.

Riza took comfort hearing his sweet voice. One day Roy asked Riza if she could see him for a moment. Riza was nervous that he caught her listening to him. Instead, she saw him tuning up his guitar and him smiling at him.

“Hey, I just wanted to show you something.”

Riza was sure what Roy wanted to show her but didn’t wanna say anything. She just sat down as Roy started to sing.

_Wise men say…only fools rush in…but I can’t help falling in love with you. _

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? _

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you…._

Riza was amazed and it was at that moment they both knew they had indeed fallen in love for each other. However, they knew it wouldn’t be allowed…so long as the frat laws were in place there was no chance for either of them.

Years passes and Roy Mustang, the newly named “Hero of Ishval”, was trying to focus on his paperwork. It distracted his mind off the recurring nightmares that plagued him. He then decided to sneak in his guitar at work one day and waited until everyone was gone. He didn’t reach the first note when he heard crying in the hallway. He opened the door and saw the Lieutenant curled up against the wall. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. His heart broke at the sight. He took her in his office and gave her some tissues. Then he started to sing.

_Ishval I am humble, for tonight I understand, _

_Your blood was never meant to decorate this sand_

_You’ve suffered great injustice_

_So have thousands before you_

_I offer an apology, and one long over due_

_I am sorry, Ishval, I am sorry_

He stopped. How could he continue? How can he just move on after the horrors he committed? He can’t just forget everything and move on like Hughes. He starts to cry.

“I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…..”

He feels two arms wrapped around him. Riza started holding him in a tight embrace. Frat laws be damned. She cries with him. She will be there for him. At least it was better than being lonely.

Darkness. All he could see was darkness. The last thing he heard was Riza screaming out his name before…the Gate. As he sat in the hospital bed, he was thinking if what to do. All he knew was that he was blind and that Riza is okay. His guitar wasn’t with him, not that he can play without seeing the strings. Singing was a better option.

_Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

Riza was in the hospital bed next to him. She was resting when she heard a voice. The same voice that belonged to someone she swore to protect and love. She knew he had no idea of her presence but nevertheless was happy when he started singing. She felt as if the weight of the entire world was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled and-

“Riza? Is that you?”

What? How did he know she was here?

“I heard your breathing. Are you alright?”

She couldn’t help but smile. His timing was uncanny. She held his hand to show she was there and she never left his side. Not when the doctors discharged her and definitely not even Dr. Marcoh revived his sight. For the first time in a while, she saw those obsidian eyes that had been her reason to live.

Roy Mustang was nervous. The newly named “Hero of the Promised Day” was starting to tune up his guitar when Riza suddenly showed up ten minutes earlier. He calmed himself down.

“Alright Mustang you’ve got this, they got rid of the frat laws so you won’t have to worry.”

When Riza got closer to him. He started to play and sing.

_When were born into this world we don’t really get a say _

_Little boys and little girls drifted to other families _

_But the one thing we get a choice to is the one thing I’m gonna choose _

_And I choose you_

He then puts the guitar away and goes on one knee. He pulls out a box and opens it revealing a beautiful ring with a diamond inside a ruby.

“Elizabeth "Riza” Hawkeye. Will you marry me?“

Riza couldn’t hold back her tears. The choice was obvious and she nodded.

"Yes…yesyesyesyesyes!”

And so Roy put the ring on her and they kissed as they journeyed into their own song.


End file.
